particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of Dulnerstaad
The Charter of Dulnerstaad is the de jure official doctrine of the Agrarian Party of Kalistan since 2716. It was proposed by secretaries-general Johan Caspel, Karolien de Jahú, and Johan Viljoen. Afterwards, it was approved by the Third Party Congres. The following is the integral text. PRINCIPLES *1 All wealth, the means of production, occur naturally or are the product of the labor of previous generations. They should therefore be regarded as the inheritance of all people. *2 The only reason to control the means of production is to emancipate society and to make liberty and welfare possible for all people. *3 This ideal requires the victory of the commons over the capitalist system and the end of a society based on classes and exploitation. *4 Abolishing capitalism will be the result of the struggle of the workers and thorough reforms. Not only the working classes will benefit from this: but the whole of society. POLITICAL PROGRAMME *1 Justice --- we strive towards a justice system based on understandable, social laws; we do not think prisons are the only answer; we wish to eliminate theft by eliminating poverty; we support the duty of the state to provide judicial help for all. *2 Defense --- we prefer an armed nation and not an armed state. *3 Education --- we support the education of the workers; we strive towards a school system based on free, valuable and creative knowledge; we believe solidarity and the love for life and others is the product of a good education of our youth. *4 Religion --- we believe in the separation of church and state; we strive towards a secular society; we believe in the right to a personal religious life; we support the right and the duty of the state to prevent malicious and self-destructive sects to influence virtuous citizens. *5 Morality --- we see men and women as equals; we see no distinction based on race; we support the right of homosexuals to live their life as they please; we strive towards happiness of all; we condemn abuse, slander or the threat to life; we wish to respect the moral views of everyone provided they do the same. *6 Health --- we believe mental and physical health is primarily a concern of society as a whole; we strive towards a caring society. MATERIAL PROGRAMME *1 We demand trade unions based on workers' emancipation and social service. *2 We demand the protection of jobs, especially in the agricultural and maritime sectors. *3 We demand fair wages, a reasonable number of breaks and holiday periods; and in general that work serves life and not the other way round. *4 We demand support for those without jobs, with children, or in bad health. *5 We demand progressive taxes. *6 We demand a national state bank. *7 We demand workers' control of the mines and means of transportation. *8 We demand the nationalisation of forests and fishing grounds. *9 We demand support for a general union of farmers' federations (GUFF). *10 We demand support for all farmers and a policy against well-endowed farmers. *11 We demand a state guaranteed insurance against epidemics among cattle and natural disasters. *12 We demand the creation of model farms.